


Stars

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, one swear word, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Frankie wakes you at an ungodly hour to show you something gorgeous outside.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Stars

“Baby. Baaaaabyyyy.” You groan at the gentle voice calling you, protesting incoherently at the hand softly shaking your shoulder. “I need you to get up for me,” calls the gentle voice before a tender kiss is placed on your cheek. “Can you do that for me?”

You grumble, rolling over and away from the voice calling you from your lovely little dream. The voice could wait. You’re warm and comfortable and definitely _not_ waking up right now. “No,” you manage to grumble out, already on the verge of teetering back off to sleep as you tug the blanket up to your ear.

“C’mon baby, please?” There’s a peppering of kisses over your cheek and temple, the hand moving to your hip to shake you gently again. Persistent, you’ll give him that. “I want to show you something.”

You finally let out an irritated grumble, opening one eye to see the clock. When the numbers ‘3:26 AM’ stare back at you in their angry red, you grumble even louder, rolling over to glare at your lover with the one eye you have open. “Morales, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up before God.”

He chuckles, grinning down at you with that playful smile that under any other circumstance would make your heart flutter. Right now, however, you want to smack it off his face and go back to sleep. “I do. Come on, I need you to get up and get into some warm clothes.” He keeps his voice at a whisper as his hand rubs soothingly up and down your side. Even with his hand being over the blanket, it still feels nice.

“Why? Frankie, it’s the middle of the night.” You sling your arm across your face, hiding your eyes as you let out a huff. “I’m tired.”

“Please? It’ll be good, I promise, and then we can sleep as late as you want.” You grumble in reply, but make no move to get out of bed. “I’ll make you those churro pancakes you love so much,” he says in his sing-song voice. That catches your attention, and you lift your arm just enough to stare at him incredulously.

“… With cinnamon whipped cream?”

“Is there any other way to have them?” He grins at you, knowing he has you hook, line, and sinker with the offer of your favorite meal.

With a huff, you sit up, a disgruntled look on your face still as sleep finishes slipping away. “Fine. Show me what you wanna show me.”

With the same excitement you’d expect from a puppy, he jumps from the bed and runs to the dresser as you watch, somewhere between bemused and irritated. When he comes back with your thermals and a set of his sweatshirt and sweatpants, you arch an eyebrow at him. “It’s cold outside, you need to bundle up.”

“… You woke me up at this ungodly hour… to take me outside… into the _cold_?” Frankie simply nods, that grin still firmly in place, and you decide that it’s pointless to try and get out of this anymore. You grumble softly as you throw back the covers, standing up to slip on the warmer outfits while Frankie goes to rummage in the dresser once more. When he comes back, he’s holding your warmest, fuzziest socks for you, and you take them with a begrudging thank you, slipping them on. He just nods, that smile on his face before turning to scamper to the front of the cabin the two of you are sharing for the holiday.

With a groan, you rise to your feet to follow him, shuffling at a much more lethargic pace. By the time you make it, he’s standing in the kitchen by the door to the backyard, your boots and coat in hand. “I got everything you need right here, baby. We won’t be out long, and then we can go back to bed, but I really want to show you this.” With a sigh, you nod, sitting down in a kitchen chair to slip on your boots before standing and sliding on your coat with Frankie’s help. He presses a sweet kiss to your cheek before taking your hand, leading you to the door. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be. I’m still not sure what’s so important as to wake me up this early….”

“You’ll see, I promise.”

With that, he slides the backdoor open, leading you out onto your back porch. Your breath comes out in tiny puffs of white as the cold hits you, and you immediately cuddle to Frankie’s side to ward it off, already wishing you were back in your warm bed. “Francisco,” you groan, but he just chuckles.

“Look up, baby.” His voice is soft and gentle as his arm wraps around your waist. Slowly, you do as asked, tilting your face to the sky.

What you see takes your breath away.

You’ve never seen such a clear night. Not a single cloud can be seen, but it’s more than that. It’s crystal clear, and you see stars hanging in the pitch dark sky that you’re not sure you’ve ever seen before. Being from the city, light pollution dampened the night sky. Only the brightest of the stars could be seen. But here at Frankie’s cabin up in the mountains, it was so incredibly different. “It’s… It’s beautiful, Frankie.”

“I told you,” he murmurs, looking to the sky with you. “Cold nights like this are the best for stargazing. The sky is always perfectly clear, and you can see things you normally wouldn’t be able to see, even in really dark places like this. Look over there.” He points to your left, and there, streaking across the sky is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

“Is… Is that….”

“Mhm. That’s the Milky Way. The galaxy our little solar system is a part of. It’s too dim to see in the city with all of the lights, but up here you can see it almost every night.” His voice borders on reverent as he explains the constellations above you, how you can only see certain ones this time of year. 

Your gaze drops from the sky to look at the man next to you. His face glows under the moon and starlight, features sharp in their soft caress. He’s beautiful, absolutely beautiful. 

When he turns to look at you with that brilliant smile, you swear that you can see the stars still glinting in his eyes and it causes your heart to stutter in your chest. A gentle smile graces your own lips and you pull your hand from your pocket to graze your fingers along his jaw, a gentle touch that he leans into. “Beautiful,” you whisper, eyes still focused on him, and it earns a chuckle from him.

“I get the feeling you don’t mean the stars, baby.” He turns his head to press a gentle kiss to your palm.

“No, but they’re beautiful too. You fit right in with them, Frankie. Shining and beautiful and taking my breath away.”

“You’re flattering me,” he mumbles, suddenly shy under the praise, and it only serves to spread your smile wider.

“I’m speaking the truth, Francisco. Maybe I should start calling you _mi estrella_.” With that, he winds his other arm around you, pulling you in front of him so that he’s smiling down at you with you pressed against his chest.

“Now, now, sweet nicknames are my thing, _coraz_ _ó_ _n_.” His tone is serious, but his face is playful, and you smile brightly up at him. You open your mouth to say something smart back, but a shiver rockets through your body, the cold starting to catch up to you, and Frankie chuckles. “Come on, let’s get you back inside to warm up, okay?” When you nod, he presses a quick kiss to your lips before turning to lead you back into the warmth of the cabin.

As the door shuts behind you, you take a moment to think, a devious idea coming to mind. Before Frankie can even begin to take off his own boots, you quickly press your freezing fingers against his neck, earning a yelp from him. “That’s for waking me up at 3 in the morning,” you giggle as you run past him back to the bedroom, Frankie hot on your heels.

“Ooooohhhhhh, you’ve done it now!” he calls playfully after you, and you think you’re okay with not sleeping for a little bit longer. 


End file.
